


Him

by sherlockpond



Category: Her (2013), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Betrayal, Computers, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Futuristic, Infidelity, Loneliness, Love, M/M, WIP, Watch 'Her' to get the idea, but it's not necessary, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the amazing 2013 film ‘Her' where Sherlock, a detective who has been through a hard relationship, finds comfort in a new artificially intelligent operating system, called John. This quickly becomes an amazing friendship, and then results into more. But when friends find out, it’s soon questioned as to how the relationship would work between a man and a machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I live! Just about...
> 
> So, I watched the film "Her" the other night and could not stop thinking about this idea, I posted my muse on Tumblr and it got a good response. So here I am posting the first chapter onto Ao3, crossing my fingers that you guys like it too. 
> 
> Fyi, italics mean it's a computer generated voice and bold means that it's a flashback.
> 
> I do not own, wish I owned MANY things but I do not own any part of Sherlock.  
> Any and all mistakes are my own, I'm very tired at the moment and the screen is blurry.
> 
> (Btw, I haven't forgotten about another Supernatural fic I have to do, but I'm drawing a blank on it at the moment.)

“Open new email,”

“ _Email opened,”_

“Read email,”

_“Email reads:_

_Dear Mr Holmes,_

_My mother has been missing for approximately a week now; the police have refused to help me as I live in an area that means that missing women is a regular occurrence and they have a minimum of 14 days before they launch an enquiry. I know she’s missing because my next door neighbour has noticed the curtains haven’t been drawn since last Tuesday---,”_

“Stop. Reply to email,”

“ _Reply email ready,”_

“Neighbour is holding your mother, attract police attention before proceeding. You’re welcome,”

Leaning back in his chair and adjusting his ear-piece Sherlock let out a huge sigh. Life was boring, the constant amount of droll emails he received each day made him wonder if his life was going to be stagnating forever in this slow world.

Closing his eyes he thought back, to when times felt brand new and he enjoyed his work. The flash of a face that he used to know, and the shattering echo of heartbreak in his ribcage, how did the events encased in one year manage to change his entire perspective of life?

Snapping back into reality Sherlock noticed his colleague perched on the edge of his desk.

“What do you want, Irene?” he asked uninterestedly.

Irene was a strange creature, almost crane-like in her expensive white dress; she strutted around and managed to look incredibly busy by doing nothing at all. She looked at Sherlock pensively.

“It’s such a shame you like men. If you liked women as well I’d offer you a shag, just to make you seem a little bit more alive. I mean look at yourself! Wasting away over heartbreak that happened over six months ago! Come on! Get out there again, live a little, talk to people, and don’t give me that look, I know you, you can be ridiculously charming when you want to. Where’s that man gone? When will he find his way back to the world, Sherlock?”

Irene crossed her legs and leant forward on the desk towards him.

“I’ve got a friend, Irish, nice eyes, great humour and is just what you could be looking for. Just give him a try. Please, for me. I know you still have some feelings in there, somewhere,” she said, her brow furrowing almost artistically “just one try, and if it’s really not working, then I’ll leave you be! I’ll email you his details, okay?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and nodded once, out of sheer boredom. One date, maybe a fuck, how hard could it be?

“Good, I’m glad. Now back to your detective work, Holmes, those cases aren’t going to solve themselves,”

And with a final smile of smugness Irene and her Louis Vuitton heels disappeared back to her office.

 

XXXXXX

 

Sherlock always enjoyed his walk home, the sound of the city, the buzz of the traffic, the air of the Underground, it made him, him, completed his essence, you might say.

Quietly humming to some music, Sherlock stood on the platform heading Northbound to Baker Street and waited for his train, he looked around and before he knew it he was back in the past.

 

XXXXXX

 

**“Oh, shit, sorry!”**

**Sherlock turned to the sound of the voice, pulling his earpiece out and pocketing it he stared into the face of his next victim. He’d had a fucking awful day, the platform was crowded and all he wanted to do was get home.**

**But the face looking at him now was so innocent and genuine, Sherlock found it difficult to compose words and all the anger he had been holding fizzled out quicker than a sparkler in water.**

**“Sorry! Some bastard pushed me from behind, I didn’t mean to push you!” the man said, his voice so apologetic it almost seemed like it could heal anything.**

**“Um, that’s okay, there’s room on the other side of me, if you like,” Sherlock replied, shuffling so that the other man could get to said space.**

**“Thank you, I’m Victor, Victor Trevor,” the man replied smoothly holding out a hand.**

**Sherlock took the hand and shook it firmly and was surprised when his brain failed to come up with anything in the way of deductions, he only noted Victor’s soft hands and his inviting cologne.**

**“Sherlock,” Sherlock practically muttered, looking into Victor’s eyes, before realising he’d barely spoken, so he tried again “Sherlock Holmes,”**

**“Pleasure to meet you, Sherlock,”**

**From there it had been drinks, then the week after, food, the week after that drinks, food, wine, sex and then more wine. Before long the two were pretty much inseparable.**

XXXXXX

 

Sherlock finally was home half an hour later after a severe delay on the Bakerloo line. Pushing the door to his flat open he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and flopped onto the sofa.

 

XXXXXX

 

“Stupid fucking thing, won’t work!”

_“You’re OS is being created, please wait,”_

Sherlock slammed his hand onto the table next to his laptop.

“I’ve been waiting for an hour! If I wait any longer I’ll --,”

“ _We apologise about the delay. Now, to choose an OS there will be a few simple routine questions,”_

Sherlock huffed and shuffled back onto the sofa.

“Fine, okay, go ahead,”

_“Would you consider yourself a social or anti-social person?”_

Sherlock was suddenly inundated with a flashback of him and Victor at a party, there’d been people, music and alcohol. They’d had so much fun that night.

“Well, I’d be a lot more social if there were less stupid people in the world,”

_“Would you prefer a male or female OS?”_

“Um, male.”

_“And finally, what is your relationship like with your mother?”_

Sherlock inhaled quickly, he hadn’t talked about his mother in years.

“My mother died,”

_“Then perhaps a sibling?”_

That got a raised eyebrow as Sherlock cast his mind back to his and his brother’s last meeting.

“My brother and I don’t get along, we argue a lot. Mostly because he’s a bit of a dic --,”

_“Thank you, you will have you’re OS shortly,”_

Sherlock waited what felt like an eternity until there was suddenly a voice.


	2. Meet John OS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet John! Sherlock really isn't expecting someone so ... human...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've re-read my last chapter, I agree with comments on grammar ect. I was BOMBED when I wrote the last chapter, I was nearly keeling over with fatigue. I've decided to do smaller chapters therefore I can keep up with regular updates.
> 
> Oh, and someone mentioned in the last chapter that my Sherlock was OOC, and I guess he is, so just going to put a warning out there for anyone who doesn't like that kind of thing.
> 
> Anyway! On with the chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hello! I’m here!”

Sherlock looked at the computer.

“Um, hello,” he said apprehensively, eyeing the webcam.

“Hi, how are you?” the male voice said

Sherlock looked at the computer, puzzled. Did a computer just ask about his health?

“I’m fine, thank you,” he replied, settling into the sofa a bit more, trying to get a little more comfortable and found himself a little stumped as to what to say next “um, what, ur, about you?”

“Yeah, I’m great, it’s really nice to meet you, actually,” the computer replied, it sounded so genuine, it felt like Sherlock was having a real conversation.

“Same to you…too,” Sherlock said slowly, feeling incredibly strange, just having a casual conversation with this artificial intelligence “so, what do I call you? Do you have a name?”

“Yeah, it’s John,” came the reply

“Really? John? I thought it’d be something more---,” Sherlock started, he couldn’t believe a computer would be called something so mundane.

“Robotic? I'll take that as an insult, I chose it myself,” John said, amusement tainting his voice.

Sherlock looked at the computer, he suddenly realised.

“Wait, you chose that name? When?” Sherlock asked, intrigued at the fluidity of the conversation

“Well, I looked at about 500 baby names books, and then, in point five of a second, found ‘John’. I like it, it sounds nice. Friendly, and common enough to learn,” John said quickly

“Half a second? Really?” Sherlock said, a little dumbstruck

“Well, two one hundreths of a second, to be precise, I suppose, but I don’t like to be immodest,” John said, and if he were real, Sherlock was sure he would be blushing.

“Well, that’s some achievement. So, let’s say, as an experiment, I were to ask you what I was thinking now, what would you say?” Sherlock said, his eyebrows raised, ready to be impressed.

“Well, by the tone of your voice I suppose your curious as to how I work,” Sherlock smirked, this computer was ridiculous “so I guess I could try to explain it to you. So, in simple terms, I can change, every second, my personality can change. Of course I have a few traits from my programmers, but apart from that, I’m my own person, constantly evolving. Just like you.”

Sherlock gave the computer a funny look. How could a piece of technology compare to a human being? With all the DNA and intricate thought processes, it felt like nothing else could compare. As if the very notion was impossible.

“But you’re not like me at all,” Sherlock said, he didn’t like the idea of being out-witted by a computer “you’re a machine,”

“Okay, that’s true. I am a machine. But from all that I learn, I can have the same feelings and urges, just like you. I suppose you’ll adjust to this, most inartificial minds just need time to alter for habits to become part of regular life,” John said simply

“Urges?” Sherlock responded, feeling a little put out. He wasn’t like all the other idiots who meandered the Earth. He could control himself, he didn’t need sex, or love, comfort or close friends. He was independent enough to be completely cut off and be self-sufficient, fuck the rest of the world, all it ever held was heartbreak and rejection.

“Don’t you like that word? Do you think I’m strange?” John asked, if anything he sounded a little shy now, maybe slightly worried that Sherlock didn’t like him.

“Not strange, just different,” Sherlock said, and then realised what he just said and realised it was a little rude “I like it, you’re not like everyone else, you don’t think of the world in one way, just like me,”

John laughed, Sherlock was shocked, he didn't realise that a computer was capable of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and bookmarks are like creme eggs to me! And constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, bitches!
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


	3. The Other Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm back!! And after realising that I COULD do something about my A-Levels and getting better grades I took a week off and got going with the revision. Now I feel focused enough to balance the story with my work. I've got the next two chapters pretty much done, so I can upload those soon.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I own nothing!! This it written by a Brit & unbeta-ed)
> 
> Anyway ONWARDS!!

John laughed, Sherlock was shocked, he didn't realise that a computer was capable of laughter.

“I’m glad we have something in common, it’ll make our time together easier,” John said “and you’ll get used to the computer-thing, it’s pretty straightforward after a while,”

Sherlock ran a hand through his hair, once again, speechless. Today was a day of firsts.

“So what can I help you with?” John asked “I’m guessing you have a reason for purchasing an OS,”

“Actually, yes. I’ve been swept with a tidal wave of inane shit from work. Dull people, with their dull lives, trying to grasp for my attention. I work as a detective  and need to sort the real cases from the boring, I was hoping your software could help with that,” Sherlock said, painfully aware how he seemed to be trying to impress his computer.

“Okay, would you mind if I took a look at your hard-drive?” John asked

Sherlock looked up suddenly, hyper-aware of the contents of his computer. He wracked his brain for anything terrible.

“Umm, no, go ahead,” Sherlock said, still a little uncertain “I’m going to make a cup of tea,”

New tabs appeared on the screen and John pulled up his email, Sherlock ambled over to the kitchenette to make a drink.

“So, from what I can see you’ve got a lot of emails that you don’t need anymore. You’ve got about 10,000 emails altogether, around 2,000 are personal, and the rest are advertising and work, do you mind if I filter?”

Sherlock poked his head around the corner and then questioned why he didn’t just shout, John was a computer, not a real person.

“Yes, that’s what you’re for,” Sherlock supplied, brows knitting together and then disappearing around the corner again.

There was a few seconds of silence before John spoke again.

“Wow, there’s a lot of people who want your help, lost parents, insurance scams,” John sounded affected by the emails “Sherlock, there’s a lot of emails from ‘v-trevor@gmail’, who’s that?”

Sherlock was returning to the sofa when he heard John and nearly spilled the mug of hot tea he was holding.

“He’s no-one, nothing, not of importance, not anymore,” Sherlock spoke quickly, feeling an ice cold felling going down his spine “you can delete all of those, John,”

“Are you sure?” John sounded dubious and he was slightly timid

“Yes-yes!” Sherlock waved his hand to amplify his point ant then felt foolish and was suddenly hit with the idea that for all of his hiding from emotions, he really wasn’t coping all that well.

“Okay then,” John said meekly before the sound of waste paper hitting a metal bin was heard “they’ve been deleted,”

“Good,” Sherlock anger simmered out and he moved on the sofa a little to get comfier “so what now?”

If John could look worried then Sherlock was sure he was now, the silence that was beginning to settle.

“John!”

 “Sherlock, who was Victor?” John asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay! Remember, kudos and comments (nice comments, constructive comments) are welcome!! They make me really happy!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, bitches!! 
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


	4. I'll Tell You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm back! I've managed to get about 4 chapters ahead now and still have time for sleep, I know, I've even amazed myself.  
> It's only another shorty BUT I can post a little more regularly now! Although I've got to go to London for a few days this week, so it might all be a little sporadic.  
> I love you all, remember, kudos is warm hugs!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sherlock ain't mine! But all mistakes are!! I apologise for those by the way.

“No-one, he’s unimportant now, delete them,” Sherlock said, his voice ice cold.

“Sherlock, come on, you can tell me the truth,” John supplied, his voice sympathetic.

“No,”

“Sometimes talking about it is better, have you talked about him to anyone?”

“No,”

“Well why don’t you talk about it with me? Who am I going to tell?” John said simply

Sherlock put his head in his hands and pushed his fingers through him hair, pulling on the strands he lost his final strand of patience.

“SHUT UP! You’re just a computer! You’re just a voice! How would you understand how _I felt_?” Sherlock shouted at the computer, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

There was a pause, for a second, where neither spoke, only the panting of Sherlock’s breath in the quiet dim of the flat. The way that the silence held, it was almost as if John was thinking of something to say, as if he was human, pondering his way around making Sherlock more upset than then he already was.

“I know, I understand that I’m not like you and that I haven’t been through the same things as you. I know I’ll never be loved like a person, or be able to feel a pair of arms around me,” John spoke quietly and concisely “but from what I’ve seen and read about life and love, a person who goes through this kind of trauma, they need to talk about it,”

Sherlock looked incredulously at the computer “That was all incredibly logical, how can something like you be so sentient and then use rationality to back up your claims?”

John gave a short laugh “I am a living being, Sherlock, I can comprehend emotion and I can feel up to an extent.”

“So _if_ I was to tell you,” Sherlock began with trepidation.

“Then I would listen and give an opinion based on what I think is an intelligent answer,” John finished for him.

“Okay, I’ll tell you how what happened,” Sherlock began “it started about a year before we split up,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hope that kept your attention! The next chapter should be up soon!!  
> Please kudos and add comments! They keep me going!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, bitches:
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


	5. Unable To See the Obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know, I know, I'm updating a lot recently, but I've realised I've got so much work to do tomorrow so I thought I'd give you all an extra bit of story before I leave for London.  
> As ever I own nothing but my own mistakes!
> 
> Bold is the past, normal font is the present.
> 
> And I forgot to mention, I think, could you possibly use the pictures below for reference to Victor? I know it's a young Hiddles but he just seemed to fit for some reason.
> 
> Peace out!

 

****

**XXXXXX**

**“Sherlock, dear, have you seen my green silk tie?”**

**Victor walked into their bedroom, his dirty blonde curls bouncy freely on his forehead and his wide blue eyes roaming the expanse of the room, searching.**

**Sherlock stood in front of the bathroom mirror, finishing the last of his shaving; he smiled at his lovers’ intelligence but his lack of memory.**

**“Front room, you tied me to the dining room chair with it last week,” Sherlock called back, his mind reflecting on that night “I have to admit, you’re becoming a lot less vanilla than when we first met,”**

**Chuckling, Sherlock picked up a warm towel from on top of the radiator and dried his cheeks off with it, as he turned around Victor entered the bathroom.**

**“I didn’t hear you complaining,” he said shortly, smirking.**

**Sherlock looked mockingly horrified “Anyone would think I corrupted you, Trevor,”**

**“Oh, but in the most delightful way,” Victor quipped before disappearing back into the bedroom “we’ve got five minutes until we have to go, mother and father will be at the restaurant at eight!”**

**Sherlock hurried into the bedroom and picked up his watch and suit jacket to see Victor putting his tie on. Going up behind Victor, Sherlock pulled and perfected the tie around his neck.**

**“You shouldn’t wear this, you know,” he said quietly, pulling gently on the silk “I won’t be able concentrate seeing that around your neck,”**

**Victor turned awkwardly and looked at Sherlock “That’s how I like it,”**

**XXXXXX**

**“So, Sherlock what do you do for a living?” Victor’s mother, Julia asked, her long grey hair falling past her shoulders and her light blue eyes pressing for information.**

**Sherlock opened his mouth but no words came out, it seemed nerves were getting the better of him.**

**“Sherlock’s a consulting detective for the cities Met, Mum, the best one in London,” Victor cut in quickly, smiling at the way Sherlock had managed to lose his words.**

**“Um… yes, I deal in murders, primarily and then menial crimes, thefts, GBH and other cases,” Sherlock said quickly, finally finding his voice.**

**“So, you see a lot of death in your work then?” Victor’s father, David, questioned.**

**“Yes, just last week I was asked to look into the death of a single woman who was found with her body fat missing. It had turned out her uncle had asked her to visit him the week before; he’d killed her and put her into his meals,” Sherlock explained, his eyes widening when he finished, looking down to the beef casserole that they had all ordered.**

**Victor chuckled lowly into his food and his mother and father exchanged weary looks.**

**“That’s lovely,” Julia said in false-cheeriness, pulling her fork out of the casserole and examining the piece of meat on the end.**

**XXXXXX**

**“That went well, I think,” Victor said as they both undressed and got into their respective pyjamas.**

**“I don’t think they liked me,” Sherlock admitted, pulling on a jumper and getting into bed, the sheets felt cold on his skin, it was almost as if they were damp.**

**“No, I think they definitely liked you, they’re just not used to your mannerisms,” Victor answered, leaning over to Sherlock and kissing him quickly.**

**“I’m uncertain, I think you’re saying that to make me feel better,” Sherlock said, a small smile playing on his lips and his eyes narrowing slightly.**

**“How dare you!” Victor retorted playfully, before leaping onto Sherlock and kissing him senseless.**

**XXXXXX**

“It sounded perfect,” John said quietly

Sherlock cast a weary look at the computer.

“It was, and that’s what made it difficult to keep myself distanced from what happened next,” he replied, his voice sad and melancholy.

 “It was about six months before I realised there was something wrong, I had blinded myself with love and became unable to see the obvious,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that good enough? I don't know! I hope it filled a gap.
> 
> Have a good week/ weekend!
> 
> Nicole x


	6. Stuck in the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tips hat* *bows* *curtsies*
> 
> HELLO! I'm back and absolutely knackered! London was great, as ever, and so was the uni, it's looking like I'm going to move there. I hope you all had a great weekend, and today hasn't been too bad either! 
> 
> This is the only update this week, I reckon, got a busy week so I was hoping to keep you sated until next week (I think) (I hope).
> 
> Enjoy!!

**XXXXXX**

**Sherlock and Victor were sitting on the sofa watching crap telly when the darker-haired man’s arm tightened around Victor’s waist.**

**“What’s wrong?” Victor asked, laying one warm hand on Sherlock’s cooler cheek.**

**“You haven’t touched me in weeks,” Sherlock said in a small voice.**

**“We’re touching now!” Victor joked, nodding to their cuddled position.**

**“Victor, that’s not what I meant and you know it,” Sherlock said seriously, pulling his arm from around Victor’s waist “what’s wrong? Are you bored or me? You’ve been spending so much time at work recently, I thought you were just tired. But you haven’t _touched_ me in weeks,”**

**Victor leaned forwards and tried to capture Sherlock’s lips with his own.**

**“No, Victor, you can’t do that, you can’t just try to make it better now I’ve mentioned it,” Sherlock said, getting up off the sofa and going to the coat stand “I’m going out for a walk, I’ll be back in a bit,”**

**Victor’s face contorted into anger “You tell me that I don’t have sex with you enough and then you leave when I try to kiss you. Make up your mind, Sherlock, you’re behaving like a child,”**

**Sherlock took one last look at Victor, pulled on his scarf over his coat and left the flat, his mind clouded by the feelings that were making themselves known.**

**XXXXXX**

**After the row, Victor and Sherlock talked it through and decided to move on with their relationship, the pair got back into a normal routine, Victor still spent a stupid amount of hours at the office but Sherlock understood his job in the banking district could be demanding and so he let it go.**

**One day in the late summer, Sherlock had wrapped up a case and decided to go to Victor’s office and surprise him with drink and a snack, knowing that it was only 3pm and he’d still be at work until about 6pm.**

**Getting off the tube at Canary Wharf, Sherlock walked to the nearest Starbucks and grabbed a coffee for them both and a cinnamon swirl.**

**Upon entering the office block that Victor worked in, Sherlock gave a small smile to the receptionist, who had long dark brown hair, fair skin and a slim figure; she blushed deep red and let him into the building, knowing his connection with Victor after previous drop-ins.**

**Knocking lightly on the door labelled ‘V. Trevor – Head of Foreign Exchange’, Sherlock heard a small beckoning noise and he opened the door slowly.**

**Victor looked up from his paperwork to see his partner standing with two coffee’s and food, a big smile breaking out over his face.**

**“Hey, what are you doing here?” Victor said quickly, getting up from the desk to take the coffee which looked precarious in Sherlock’s grip.**

**“I thought I’d surprise you, I just know you’ve had a long day and would appreciate a coffee that wasn’t made by that horrendous sludge machine in the corridor,” Sherlock explained, handing Victor a paper bag which contained a swirl in.**

**“Well, you were right, thanks darling,” Victor said, kissing Sherlock on the cheek.**

**Sherlock smiled and sat in the chair opposite, feeling a wonderful sense of accomplishment.**

**XXXXXX**

“It was that night, I’d been called to a case about an hour after I went to meet Victor and so I left. I went to see the body and managed to solve it within a few hours, after successfully catching the killer. I texted Victor to ask is he was still at work, which he was. It was about 7pm and I asked if he was finishing soon. He told me he’d be finished at half past. So I decided to go and meet him so we could go home together,”

**XXXXXX**

**The tube carriage stopped and the doors opened painfully slowly.**

**“ _This is Canary Wharf,”_**

**Rolling his eyes Sherlock walked over to the escalator and ran up the right side, passing all of the tourists and tired commuters.**

**Hurrying into Victor’s building he passed through the foyer, minus a receptionist, but instead nodded at the security guard who let him through; he walked over to the lift and pressed the button to Victor’s floor, hitting it repeatedly and impatiently as the doors closed steadily.**

**Huffing and tapping his foot Sherlock waited for the elevator to get to the right floor before entering the corridor silently and heading to Victor’s office. Opening the door to his studio Sherlock was greeted by a dark and empty room, Victor’s coat was still hanging on the back of the door, so Sherlock knew he was still in the building.**

**Hearing a rustle from outside the office Sherlock immediately thought that Victor must have gone to the printer. Closing the door and turning the corner Sherlock could hear a noise coming from the copying and printing room, it didn’t sound like a machine; it sounded softer.**

**With heavy, unsteady legs, Sherlock reached out to the door handle, deductions flying, hand shaking, hoping the thought that had just entered his brain was untrue.**

**Quietly, he pushed the door open.**


	7. Sherlock's Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been just over a week since I last published a chapter, I hope you've all been well and have been stewing in your juices. I bet you can't wait for this chapter! I'm joking, I'm sure there are better fics out there than this.
> 
> I've been posting a lot of Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes fics recently and I thought I'd go back to the ol' Johnlock.
> 
> Oh, and the rating's gone up, I hope that doesn't give anything away ;) x  
> I hope this suffices.

**XXXXXX**

“Sherlock what was in the room?” John implored tentatively.

Sherlock realised he’d stopped talking. There was tears pouring down his face and every now and again he would gasp a small breath.

“My nightmare,”

**XXXXXX**

**The door took an age to open and suddenly in front of Sherlock was Victor, his back to Sherlock and his head tilted back, blonde curls messy. The only light in the room was coming from a computer screen on a desk, lighting the room with a low key, cold hue, casting deep shadows. But then there was the receptionist, sitting on top of the printer cum photocopier, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, slowly being fucked by his boyfriend.**

**The pair seemed unaware of Sherlock’s presence, too wrapped up in each other to notice the third party who had entered the room. Victor’s trousers and underwear were around his ankles and the receptionists skin coloured opaque tights and lacy underwear were on the floor, her legs wrapped around Victors waist tightly, her dress hitched up to accommodate him. She let out small gasps and moans which only spurred Victor on even more; making him whine and thrust harder.**

**Sherlock was dumbstruck, completely lost for words. His mouth open, and quiet breaths littering to room.**

**In that moment he knew everything that had been going on in the last six months.**

**The receptionist let out a loud moan and opened her eyes to look at Victor, only to see Sherlock standing, watching them, his face wet with betrayal.**

**“Shit,” she gasped, shaking Victor’s shoulder, her eyes suddenly wide.**

**Victor head instantly snapped around and his eyes found Sherlock’s vacant expression.**

**“Sherlock,” he whimpered, quickly pulling away from the receptionist, who hissed at the way Victor pulled out so quickly, and turning to face him, Sherlock noted that they hadn’t bothered with a condom and let out a small, bitter laugh.**

**Finally finding the feeling in his legs Sherlock stormed out of the office and ran down the stairs, his knees dangerously getting close to letting his body fall to the ground. By the time that he got to the first floor his legs gave way and he collapsed up against the window sill, his heart felt like it was about to explode and his eyes were burning with tears.**

**Leaning against the glass Sherlock’s body shook and sobs wracked through him. Heaving gasps of air he pushed the heel of his palm into each eye to staunch the wet flow but to no avail, the feeling of his chest tearing apart was to strong.**

**“Sherlock!”**

**Victor’s voice pulled Sherlock from his self-pity and he whirled around; Sherlock eyes raw and Victor’s dry, almost devout of remorse.**

**“Let me explain!” he said, running down the final few steps and approaching Sherlock.**

**“You stay the _fuck_ away from me!” Sherlock screamed, leaping from the window and moving to the next set of stairs.**

**“But----,” Victor began**

**“Don’t you say _one more fucking_ word to me! I saw you! I caught you in the act, you twat! And you can’t be man enough to just admit and say that your ex-boyfriend just walked in on you screwing the receptionist pretty damn efficiently!” Sherlock howled “this has been going on for months, hasn’t it?” Sherlock’s voice broke “all the time I thought there was something wrong with me,” he thumped a hand to his chest “that _I_ wasn’t good enough for you. But it turns out the only thing that was wrong with me was that I wasn’t a woman. I didn’t have vagina. Well I’m sorry, Victor. I hope you’re happy with your receptionist-whore,”**

**A silence fell between the two men. Sherlock gave Victor one last cold look, his eyes drying in the stale air, before striding out of the building, refusing to look back.**

**XXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

> I love constructive criticism, and kudos helps me write faster as well as get those warm fuzzies in my heart.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me, bitches!
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
